The primary objective of the Biostatistics Core (BC) is to provide centralized statistical services in design, management, and analyses, and collaborative research support for the research projects of the Nutrition Obesity Research Center (NORC). The BC includes a robust group of statistical scientists who bring a battery of modern statistical technologies to address research questions in nutrition and obesity. Our measures of productivity for the current funding cycle are highlighted below. ? Total investigators supported: 49 ? Total projects supported: 72 ? Project federally funded: 82% ? Number of pilot projects supported: 12 ? Published papers citing NORC BC: primary support 94, secondary support 42 1.2. Goals and Specific Aims. 1. Coordinate and manage statistical activities in the NORC to ensure that investigators have ready access to statistical consultation and support; 2. Provide statistical consultation on study design, research proposal development and manuscript submission; 3. Provide statistical analyses for NORC projects including statistical generics, and interface with other research cores on the UAB campus; 4. Participate in teaching and training activities of the NORC; and 5. Develop methodologies for novel experimental designs and statistical analyses for NORC members.